


The Lost World (book version)

by Antuhsa



Series: The Snarry bookshelf [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bookbinding, Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Handmade, M/M, Snarry-A-Thon19, paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antuhsa/pseuds/Antuhsa
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if fanfics were printed and bound just like original stories are? If you could buy them from the bookstore or borrow them from the library? If you could physically turn their pages, wrap them and give them as gifts to friends? Have you asked yourself what fanfics would look, feel and smell like if that was the case? I certainly have. And since I know a thing or two about bookbinding, I decided to take a small step towards answering those questions.FeaturingThe Lost Worldby perverse idyll.





	The Lost World (book version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lost World (short version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729180) by [perverse_idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverse_idyll/pseuds/perverse_idyll). 



> Thank you so much, perverse idyll, for allowing me to use your work to create whatever I wanted! Your wonderful descriptive writing is an artist’s dream, because it was very easy to envision the scenes and create a book cover design based on them. Also a huge, huge thank you to Acid for editing the photos. They look fantastic and actually do my work justice now. Thank you so much for that! You’re a digital wizard!
> 
> Also thank you to the Snowflake Challenge for challenging and inspiring me to create this.
> 
> This is fanart/fancraft of perverse idyll’s _The Lost World_. Reading that fic will help you understand my work better, but it’s not necessary. It’s a very beautiful, well-written fic though, so if you don’t mind tragic stories, I highly recommend you give it a go!
> 
> The characters are J.K. Rowling’s, the text is perverse idyll’s, but everything else (typesetting, design, binding etc.) was done by me. 
> 
> Media: Various types of paper, cardboard, bookbinder’s linen, dried grass.
> 
> Prompt: 001 Wild Card
> 
> Concrit is always welcome

*** 

_Then, for one extraordinary second, the whole wilderness flares up, and Harry sees. He sees Snape. Snape's standing in the gap where two branches divide, backlit by the sun dipping under the clouds. Snape, face ablaze, peering through the dense, geometrical shadows of his hair, his narrow body patterned by overlapping leaves. Harry walks forward, hand outstretched, and as he comes closer the optical illusion falls to pieces, dissolving into dappled bark and ragged outlines, sunlight brimming in pale, late-autumn blooms._

perverse idyll, _The Lost World_ , p. 12.

 ***

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://www.snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/04/thelostworld_small_web.jpg)

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in learning more about this book, I posted a long article about how I made it [ here](https://antuhsa.dreamwidth.org/4973.html). Enjoy!
> 
> Please leave a comment here or at [LiveJournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3876475.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1806792.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1132034.html).


End file.
